


A Holiday Kiss

by Selenite_Flowers



Series: ASOUE Fics [1]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Big Happy Family, Can you tell I’m salty the tags refer to her as ‘Beatrice Snicket’?, F/M, Fluff, Hanukkah, Post-Canon, Sympathetic Carmelita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenite_Flowers/pseuds/Selenite_Flowers
Summary: Violet never thought she’d see the day when her siblings, the Quagmires, Carmelita, Fiona and Beatrice II would be safe and happy celebrating Hanukkah in the new Baudelaire mansion. Your eighteenth birthday really does change a lot.She and Quigley steal a few moments of quiet in all the chaos. It’s enough for them. It will always be enough.
Relationships: Quigley Quagmire & Beatrice Snicket, Violet Baudelaire & Beatrice Snicket, Violet Baudelaire/Quigley Quagmire
Series: ASOUE Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547758
Comments: 17
Kudos: 38





	A Holiday Kiss

Violet hummed quietly as she walked out of the bustling, loud dining hall to fetch more paper towels from a pantry. She bit into the jelly donut she had swiped from the table. Sunny really was a very good cook nowadays. Obviously they’d had to help her make them(specifically Quigley as the rest of the older kids weren’t exactly very good chefs, even if Carmelita liked to pretend she was), what kind of guardian would she be if she left a four year old near boiling oil unsupervised?

Quite suddenly Violet felt ill... she knew _exactly_ which kind of guardian would do that sort of thing.

No. Breathe in, breathe out. He wasn’t here. He was dead, buried on some forgotten island in an unmarked grave; and he certainly wasn’t going to ruin Violet’s Hanukkah.

Eighteen, Violet had never thought the day would come. But here she was, an adult and the legal guardian for her siblings and Little Beatrice. Violet thought that her eyes might have bothered her but the three year old was too chubby-cheeked and angelic to look anything like her father, shiny eyes or not. The eldest Baudelaire had never thought that those eyes could look so sweet.

As she opened the pantry door and began searching for the napkins and paper towels she heard a distinctly Carmelita shout from the dining room. A small smile slipped onto her face as she moved aside bottles and condiments. With Carm there things were certainly more lively. This was the loudest Hanukkah Violet had ever had, even when their parents were still alive they’d always preferred quiet family closeness to the bombastic chaos that was standard to her now.

Everything had been so strange once they reached the mainland again, reuniting with the Quagmires, saving Carmelita, and meeting up once again with Fiona and Fernald. They lived together with Carmelita and the Quagmires with the Duchess of Winnipeg until Violet could retrieve her fortune and take guardianship of her siblings and Beatrice. Now they had a suitably large house with guest rooms galore and soundproofing enough to keep sounds that might make someone murmur ‘who could that be at this time of night’ away from Sunny and Little Beatrice alike.

When the Quagmires and Carmelita came of age she had a sneaking suspicion that the house would certainly become... louder to say the least. Especially when Fiona dropped by to visit. But Violet was glad that she and her family had made a place full of love and light and happiness where they could take their shoes off and slide around in socks.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Asked a familiar voice as Violet finally found the paper towel and napkins.

She turned to smile at Quigley Quagmire who was leaning against the pantry door, dark eyes twinkling softly. “How long have you been there?”

He smiled back at her and touched his index finger to her nose. “Long enough to know you were thinking. Care to share?”

“Just about family, and how everything’s changed so much since the island..” Violet answered as Quigley outstretched his hand to brush a lock of her hair out of her face. She found herself leaning into his touch, even if it was ever so slightly.

Quigley didn’t move his hand away, instead shifting it from fingers brushing her cheek to cupping it. Violet noted absently that his hand was a relaxing cool on her hot skin. It reminded her of where the first met, where they first kissed in a moment suspended in forever. But while relaxing, it wasn’t cold, it was just right.

He was just right.

“All good changes I hope.” There was something about Quigley’s eyes that fascinated her. Every time she looked there seemed to be something new she noticed about them. It made her never want to look away.

“Well...” She began playfully, causing Quigley to gasp in mock outrage and pull his hand away from her face and press it to his chest as if driving a knife into his heart.

“Et tu Brute!” He cried dramatically, staggering backwards. Another loud shout came from the dining room, Carmelita had clearly jumped up on a high surface from the loud bang.

“Any idea what she’s yelling about?” Violet said, looking in the direction of the noise, which had only grown into a chorus of subsequent shouts and laughter.

“She was starting an argument about her cooking skills when I left.” Quigley shrugged, “But I slipped out before we could really get into that again...”

She snorted and gently shoved his shoulder. “You love the chaos and you know it.”

“What can I say? I am a being of pandemonium, no don’t laugh at me I swear I am— oh hello Bea, how long have you been there?”

Violet, still laughing, turned to see Little Beatrice staring up at them with big shiny blue eyes, her blonde hair up in pink-bowed pigtails Carmelita had done herself. She wore a matching pink dress(and she had worn similarly hued shoes but they could never seem to keep them on her) and Carm had even called her a worthy successor of sweetest-most-loveliest-girl-in-the-world with her dimples, freckles and rosy cheeks.

“Not long,” replied Bea, enunciating as best she could and holding out a latke to Quigley. “Sunny told me to tell you that dinner is up ‘n to say hurry up with th’ napkins.”

“Did she now?” Quigley forewent the treat to scoop Little Beatrice up and lift her over his head by her armpits. She squealed and kicked her feet.

“Yes!” Beatrice was swung down to sit firmly on Quigley’s hip. This time when she reached her arms out he took the offered latke, tore it in half and handed the other half to Violet. “Auntie Carmelita told me t’ call you a chicken cakesniffer too!”

“A what?” Violet said at the same time Quigley said “Beatrice Baudelaire the second, never ever say the cake-word again.”

“She said that you’d never actu’lly do it ‘n that you’d chicken out.” Little Bea said cheerfully as the Quagmire and Baudelaire youths ate their latkes. The latter of the two was eyeing her friend suspiciously. Quigley had a history of doing odd and stupid things purely because he found the chaos and stupidity funny and she had the growing feeling that this was exactly what Carmelita was referring to.

“Well Carm has clearly underestimated my resolve and I think she should, frankly, mind her own business,” said Quigley as he finished his latke. Little Beatrice looked affronted(Auntie Carmelita, as she had reminded them several times, was her _favourite_). “Hey, Beabea, could you do your Uncle Quigley a favour?”

Little Beatrice narrowed her eyes. “_What_ favour?”

Violet couldn’t help but muse that she was already learning to sidestep questions that any reasonable child of her age would answer yes or no to. Quigley plopped the little girl down on the floor and took the napkins and paper towels from Violet.

“Could you take these back to the table for me? I need to talk a little longer with Vi.” He smiled easily as Little Beatrice took the paper towels and napkins from his hands.

“Yep!” She replied and skipped off, pigtails and skirt bouncing. The two who would one day be Mr and Mrs Baudelaire watched as the Little Beatrice vanished from view.

“Care to enlighten me on what Carmelita meant?” Violet glanced at her companion, quirking a brow.

Quigley put a hand behind his back as he turned so they were facing each other.

“This, actually,” He said, pulling out a bit of mistletoe and holding it above them(which was a difficult feat considering she was taller than him). “How about a holiday kiss?”

Violet rolled her eyes and playfully batted his hand away. “Isn’t that more of a Christmas thing?”

“And?” Was his reply as he began to grin. Sometimes he really could be the silliest.

“I’m not sure how to explain to you, whilst at a Hanukkah celebration, that we are in fact Jewish, Quigley.” Violet couldn’t help the smile slowly spreading across her face.

“That’s why I said holiday,” Quigley pointed out, his grin widening.

“You’re incorrigible,” Violet told him, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

“But you love me,” he replied kissing her cheek back.

She draped an arm over his shoulder, pulling him closer. “That I do.”

He froze, “Pardon?”

It occurred to her that this was the first time either of them had said anything resembling the big three words. _Do the scary thing first, get scared later._ “I love you, Quigley Quagmire.” She murmured in his ear.

He wrapped his arms around her, looking into her eyes before finally saying “I love you too, Violet Baudelaire.”

“Y’know, it seems about time for that holiday kiss,” Violet mused as she leaned in and gently pressed her lips to his. Simple as the kiss was, gentle and chaste, Quigley’s soft lips on hers set off fireworks behind her closed eyes. Small as the moment was, Violet was sure she would keep this feeling in her heart.

After a few seconds that stretched on for a blissful eternity the kiss ended. For a moment her looked confused, then he licked his lips and gasped, taking a step back. “You already had a donut! We weren’t supposed to have them yet, cheeky.”

“I was getting the paper towels!” Violet said mock-defensively.

“I _made_ them.”

“Sunny made them.”

“With my help.” Quigley and Violet both were trying their hardest not to burst into laughter, and succeeding only marginally.

“Uh huh.”

“Don’t give me tha—”

“Violet! Quigley!” Interrupted Duncan, bursting in on their joking argument, heaving puffing breaths. “Carmelita was dancing and she knocked over the Menorah and now the table’s on fire!”

“**_SHIT_**.” They said in unison, sharing a glance before skidding off, trying not to slip as they ran in socks toward the dining room.

“I haven’t had a Hanukkah this loud since the time I set the Menorah on fire!” Quigley exclaimed.

“Isn’t that what they’re supposed to do?” Puffed Violet.

“That’s what _I_ said.” Quigley replied as they threw open the dining room door. They quickly grabbed a flower vase and tipped it onto the table, putting out the fire, all before they’d caught their breath.

And as their evening continued, thankfully fire free, neither Baudelaire nor Quagmire mentioned their newfound three words.

Or their holiday kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y’all, in this house we stan Quiglet. Carmelita is my baby, so sympathetic Carm all the way. Bea II is babey and that’s very cash money of her. Hope yall enjoyed.
> 
> Also big thanks HongmoonDescendant, this Quiglet was inspired by your VFDiscord ramblings and honestly? We stan, keep being lit Bunni.


End file.
